You & I (our story)
by Ryubee
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dari ketika mereka bertemu hingga menikah. ChanyeolxBaekhyun / Chanbaek / Baekyeol / Warn! GS for uke as usual [slow update]
1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol memandangi perempuan yang kini tengah lelap tidur disampingnya, senyum mengembang di wajah tampan tersebut. Walaupun matahari sudah keluar dari peraduannya tapi chanyeol seolah enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur tersebut, dimana kini masih terbaring istrinya yang masih setia memejamkan mata. Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui sela – sela jendela kamar tak sengaja menerpa wajah orang yang disayanginya. membuat perempuan yang tengah tidur disampingnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Tangan besar milik chanyeol dengan sigap menghalau cahaya tersebut, membuat perempuan tersebut kembali tidur. Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat kembali kejadian dulu yang sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan, jalan menuju takdir dan kebahagiannya.

_**Seoul, 14 tahun lalu**_

" kau menyukai tempat ini ? " tanya nyonya park pada anak laki – laki semata wayangnya, chanyeol. chanyeol mengangguk dengan antusias dengan mata yang terus memandang keadaan sekitar.

Keluarga chanyeol baru saja pindah rumah dikarenakan ayah chanyeol dipindah tugaskan ke seoul. Rumah chanyeol terletak di perumahan elite di kawasan tersebut. anak laki – laki itu terus memandangi keadaan sekitar, ia menyukai tempatnya tinggalnya kali ini. setidaknya tempat tinggalnya sekarang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan tempat tinggalnya di daegu dulu. Setidaknya sekarang ia bisa berkeliling komplek menggunakan sepeda dengan nyaman. Bersepeda adalah hobi chanyeol, disaat anak – anak lain memilih basket sebagai hobinya chanyeol justru lebih memilih bersepeda.

" eomma aku ingin berkeliling sebentar "

" baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam, karena kita akan makan malam bersama keluarga byun tetangga baru kita " ujar sang eomma

Chanyeol mengangguk tanda ia mengerti dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi ia langsung melesat menggunakan sepeda kesayangannya.

" apa yang kalian lakukan ? " teriak seorang gadis kecil pada beberapa orang anak laki – laki sebayanya. Baekhyun nama gadis kecil tersebut, byun baekhyun nama lengkapnya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kali baekhyun diganggu oleh anak laki – laki yang kini ada dihadapannya. Ia sudah cukup sering diganggu oleh teman – teman sebayanya tersebut, seperti sekarang ini. keempat anak laki – laki tersebut tengah iseng mengempesi ban sepedanya.

" kau tak akan bisa pulang byun baekhyun….wleee " ujar seorang anak kecil yang bernama hyun jin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Baekhyun yang tidak terima atas perlakuan temannya tersebut mencoba mengejar hyun jin. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya ia berusaha untuk mengejar temannya yang menyebalkan tersebut. namun langkah kakinya yang kecil tak sebanding dengan teman – temannya tersebut.

" heiiii awassss " teriak seseorang, baekhyun yang tengah berlari dan tidak memperhatikan jalanan di sekitarnya seketika menoleh dan mendapati sepeda yang tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya

Braaaakkk….

Tubuh chanyeol dan tubuh baekhyun sama – sama terjerembap ke tanah

" heiii kau tidak apa – apa ? " chanyeol segera menghampiri gadis kecil yang ditabraknya. Ia berjongkok mencoba mensejajarkan diri dengan gadis tersebut.

" perih " ucap gadis tersebut sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

" omooo, lukamu berdarah " ucap chanyeol ketika ia melihat dengkul gadis itu berdarah dan di beberapa lengannya mengalami lecet. Chanyeol sendiri sama seperti gadis tersebut mengalami lecet di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

" huwweeeeeeeee….hiks….hiks " gadis tersebut menangis membuat chanyeol kebingungan

" heiii jangan menangis maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu " ujar chanyeol, namun bukannya berhenti menangis, justru tangisan gadis itu semakin keras.

" heii…heiii jangan menangis sungguh maafkan aku, aku menyesal. lebih baik kita obati dulu lukamu sekarang " chanyeol mengeluarkan plester dari saku celananya yang memang selalu ia bawa.

" hikss….hiks…" tangis baekhyun mereda, ketika chanyeol menempelkan plester pada lukanya

" kuharap kau merasa lebih baik " ujar chanyeol

" te…terima kasih " ucap gadis tersebut masih sambil sesenggukan

" biar aku antar kau pulang ke rumahmu "

" ta…tapiii sepedaku kempes " wajah baekhyun kembali sendu mengingat ban sepedanya yang kempes

Chanyeol tampak berpikir " kau ikut denganku naik sepeda, sepedamu biarkan disini, aku akan menyuruh paman kim mengambilnya nanti "

" perkenalkan aku park chanyeol " chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan gadis tersebut

" aku baekhyun, byun baekhyun " ucap baekhyun ragu – ragu, tapi toh ia tetap membalas uluran tangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Tulisan gaje lagi -.- " hehehhehe….tulisan yang dibuat di tengah – tengah kemalasan ngerjain skripsi yang terbengkalai…


	2. Chapter 2

Semenjak pertemuannya pertama kali dengan baekhyun, chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa takdir akan membawanya hingga sejauh ini. baekhyun telah menjadi istrinya, menjadi pendamping hidup chanyeol dan juga calon ibu bagi anak – anaknya. Sempurna, mungkin itulah satu kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok baekhyun.

" kau masih mengantuk, sweetheart ? " chanyeol mengecup puncuk kepala baekhyun yang tengah tidur lelap dalam dekapannya

Sudah pasti tak ada jawaban,karena baekhyun masih tidur lelap dalam dekapannya. perempuan itu justru semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan chanyeol, mencoba mencari kehangatan dari suaminya tersebut. chanyeol tersenyum, ia tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan, bahwa baekhyun ingin tidur lebih lama dengannya.

Belum sempat chanyeol mencoba untuk memejamkan mata kembali, kini ia harus bangun gara – gara baekhyun yang tiba – tiba saja terbangun dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol sudah cukup paham apa yang sedang dialami oleh baekhyun akhir – akhir ini. morning sickness, itulah yang sedang dialami baekhyun selama tiga minggu terakhir ini. Ya istrinya itu kini tengah hamil muda, dokter memperkirakan bahwa usia kandungan baekhyun sudah menginjak dua bulan. Wajar saja jika beberapa minggu terakhir ini baekhyun mengalami morning sickness.

Hoeeek…hoeeek…

Chanyeol segera menyusul baekhyun ke kamar mandi, dengan setia chanyeol memijit tengkuk baekhyun agar istrinya merasa baikan. Memijit tengkuk baekhyun di pagi hari sepertinya menjadi kegiatan tambahan untuk chanyeol beberapa waktu terakhir ini sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor. Jika sudah menyelesaikan acara "morning sickness"nya biasanya chanyeol akan membuatkan secangkir teh hangat untuk baekhyun, seperti sekarang ini.

" terima kasih " baekhyun menerima teh hangat tersebut dari tangan chanyeol

" apakah tidak sebaiknya kita periksakan saja ke dokter lagi baek ? " chanyeol menatap istrinya tampak khawatir

" yeollie, bukankah dokter sudah bilang bahwa ini adalah salah satu gejala dari awal kehamilan. Tenanglah aku baik – baik saja " baekhyun meyakinkan, namun tak sedikitpun mengurangi kekhawatiran di wajah tampan suaminya.

" tapii baek…" belum sempat chanyeol berkata tapi bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir baekhyun. tidak lama hanya sebentar karena baekhyun kembali mual dan langsung berlari kembali ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan kembali dengan rutinitasnya memijit tengkuk istrinya tersebut. jujur saja chanyeol khawatir dengan kondisi istrinya tersebut. walaupun dokter berkata bahwa baekhyun baik – baik saja, tapi tetap saja chanyeol tak tega jika hampir setiap hari baekhyun mengalami morning sickness seperti ini.

" apa perlu kubuatkan teh hangat lagi ? " tanya chanyeol ketika baekhyun sudah kembali keranjang, menyandarkan kepalanya kepada kepala ranjang

Baekhyun menggeleng

" kemarilah " baekhyun menyuruh chanyeol untuk tidur dipangkuannya, yang langsung dituruti oleh chanyeol. tangan baekhyun mulai bermain dengan rambut suaminya tersebut, sedangkan chanyeol menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh istrinya tersebut.

" jangan terlalu menghkhawatirkanku, aku baik – baik saja yeollie "

" aku tahu, tapi aku tak tega jika harus melihatmu mengalami morning sickness setiap hari, dan membuatmu tersiksa "

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan suaminya yang kadang – kadang seperti anak kecil walaupun ia tahu bahwa chanyeol sebenarnya chanyeol hanya mengkhawatirkannya " hey aku tidak tersiksa, aku menikmatinya sebagai calon seorang ibu. calon ibu dari anak – anakmu park chanyeol " tutur baekhyun

" aku tahu " jawab chanyeol, lalu mengecup perut baekhyun " cepatlah lahir kedunia, baby park. Aku sungguh tak tega melihat ibumu tersiksa " ucapnya

Chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun yang sejak tadi bermain dengan rambutnya, lalu mencium tangan tersebut dengan lembut.

Baekhyun terkekeh " terima kasih selalu ada disampingku yeollie "

" _aku wanita paling beruntung, karena memilikimu park chanyeol, suamiku " _gumam baekhyun dalam hati

Baekhyun benar – benar bersyukur memiliki seorang suami seperti chanyeol. chanyeol benar – benar sosok suami idaman, ia akan selalu ada kapanpun disaat baekhyun sedang membutuhkannya. Tak hanya itu, bahkan chanyeol akan melakukan apapun untuk orang – orang yang disayanginya. Chanyeol adalah tipe laki – laki yang akan melakukan segalanya bagi orang – orang yang dia sayangi. Mungkin salah satu faktor baekhyun menikahi chanyeol adalah karena salah satu sifatnya yang satu itu.

_**Seoul , 2 tahun lalu **_

Keadaan cuaca akhir - akhir ini bisa dikatakan tak cukup baik dan juga tak bisa diprediksi. Bisa jadi hari ini begitu panas, lalu hanya selang beberapa jam kemudian hujan turun dengan lebatnya seperti yang terjadi hari ini.

Baekhyun memandangi jendela kantornya yang terkena air hujan, ia melirik jam dinding yang ada diruangannya tersebut. sudah pukul tujuh malam yang berarti sudah dua jam baekhyun terkurung dikantornya sendiri sejak jam pulang kantor pukul lima tadi. Tak ada sedikitpun tanda – tanda hujan akan berhenti dalam waktu cepat. Ia merutuki kebodohannya hari ini yang tidak membawa payung.

Chanyeol hari ini tak akan bisa menjemputnya ke kantor karena tadi pagi setelah mengantarkan baekhyun, laki – laki yang sudah menjadi tunangannya tersebut pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnisnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Tak ada pilihan lain selain baekhyun pulang dengan menerobos hujan untuk pulang. Dengan modal nekad, akhirnya baekhyun menerobos hujan untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang sangat tidak bersahabat dengan cuaca dingin sekarang ini. beberapa hari lalu gadis itu baru saja terkena flu dan juga demam akibat perubahan cuaca.

Baekhyun pulang ke rumah dengan basah kuyup, hujan benar – benar tak berhenti seperti yang telah ia prediksikan sebenarnya. Jika chanyeol melihat keadaanya yang seperti ini, bisa diprediksi bahwa laki – laki itu akan memarahi habis – habisan. Setelah berganti pakaian dan mandi dengan air hangat, baekhyun segera merebahkan diri di kasurnya, kepalanya pening karena terkena air hujan, mungkin dengan tidur cepat pusingnya akan hilang dan besok pagi ia sudah merasa lebih baik untuk berangkat ke kantor.

Namun ternyata apa yang terjadi keesokan harinya adalah baekhyun yang justru meringkuk tak bisa berangkat ke kantor karena tubuhnya menggingil, kepalanya lebih pusing dari semalam, baekhyun benci daya tahan tubuhnya yang sangat sensitif dengan dingin. dia kembali terserang demam.

" nona anda baik – baik saja ? " bibi jung masuk ke kamar baekhyun, pelayannya itu baru saja akan membereskan kamar majikannya tersebut tapi ternyata baekhyun masih bergumul dengan selimutnya. Tak seperti biasanya majikannya tersebut belum berangkat ke kantor, membuat bibi jung heran. Biasanya baekhyun akan berngkat pagi – pagi sekali ke kantor.

" astaga nona kau demam " ucap bibi jung ketika memeriksa keadaan baekhyun " astaga panasmu tinggi sekali, aku harus memberitahu tuan chanyeol tentang kondisimu "

Baekhyun tidak sempat memprotes bibi jung agar tidak memberitahu tunangannya tersebut tentang kondisinya. Baekhyun tak ingin urusan bisnis chanyeol terganggu hanya karena dirinya. Namun bibi jung sudah mendial nomor chanyeol dan memberitahukan keadannya. Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat banyak, kepalanya yang pusing membuatnya hanya bisa berbaring dan tak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

Malam harinya chanyeol benar – benar datang berkunjung untuk menengok kekasihnya tersebut. baekhyun bahkan tidak percaya jika chanyeol akan pulang secepat itu mengingat jarak yang cukup jauh yang harus ia tempuh. Mendengar kondisi baekhyun yang sakit pria itu segera melakukan penerbangan untuk segera kembali ke seoul, jadwal bisnis yang harus direncanakan beberapa hari, terpaksa ia harus lakukan semuanya hari itu juga hanya untuk menemani baekhyun yang sedang sakit.

Malam itu chanyeol memilih untuk tidak pulang langsung ke rumahnya terlebih dulu. Pria itu justru lebih memilih pulang ke rumah baekhyun yang bersebrangan dengan rumahnya. Malam itu pulalah chanyeol yang menjaga baekhyun karena orang tua dari tunangannya tersebut sedang berada diluar telaten chanyeol menyuapi baekhyun, mengompresnya dan bahkan menemani tidur, walaupun ia harus tidur di sofa.

Baekhyun bisa melihat kekhawatiran di wajah chanyeol ketika menemukannya tengah terbaring dengan kompresan di dahinya. Chanyeol bahkan berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi untunglah baekhyun bisa meyakinkan chanyeol bahwa ia hanya demam biasa sehingga tak perlu dibawa ke rumah berujar pada chanyeol bahwa dengan istirahat cukup pun demamnya akan turun. Untunglah dia bisa meyakinkan chanyeol.

.

.

Senyum mengembang diwajah baekhyun mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu tersebut. bahkan disaat sesulit apapun chanyeol rela mengorbankan waktu dan tenaganya hanya untuk baekhyun. itulah chanyeol, suami idamannya.


	3. Chapter 3

_Seoul, 8 tahun lalu…_

Pagi itu Baekhyun memilih berangkat lebih pagi ke sekolah daripada biasanya, padahal biasanya ia akan menunggu Chanyeol untuk berangkat bersama. Keduanya telah tumbuh menjadi gadis dan laki - laki remaja yang tampan juga cantik. Dan sekarang mereka telah duduk di bangku Senior High School.

Ting … tong … bel kediaman keluarga Byun berbunyi.

Sudah dapat dipastikan siapa orangnya, itu Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan menjemput baekhyun ke rumahnya, lalu berangkat sekolah bersama. Kebiasaan ini memang sudah sering ia lakukan sejak keduanya duduk di bangku junior high school. Kedua orangtuanya sepakat untuk menyekolahkan mereka di satu sekolah yang sama.

" oh chanyeol – ah " sapa Nyonya Byun ramah

Chanyeol tersenyum "apa Baekhyun sudah siap bi ?"

" Bibi kira Chanyeol sudah berngakat ke sekolah dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah berangkat ke sekolah pagi – pagi sekali "

" Baekhyun sudah berangkat? "

" Ya, bibi kira ia berangkat denganmu"

" Tidak bi, Baekhyun tidak memberitahuku jika ia akan berangkat pagi hari ini. Baiklah jika begitu aku berangkat bi " pamit Chanyeol seraya tersenyum. Apakah Baekhyun marah padanya? itulah pertanyaan pertama yang muncul di kepala Chanyeol. Karena biasanya baekhyun akan menghindari atau mendiamkannya jika sedang marah padanya.

Tapi kenapa Baekhyun harus marah? perasaan ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun pada baekhyun. Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia mengayuh sepeda kesayangannya menuju sekolah.

. 

.

.

Baekhyun menyusuri jalanan yang masih lenggang pagi itu. udara masih terasa dingin tapi baekhyun sudah berjalan menuju halte bus untuk berangkat sekolah. Sebenarnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah. Oleh karena itu baekhyun memilih untuk memutar jalan menuju halte, tapi tetap saja ini masih terlalu pagi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berkali – kali, memainkan poninya yang sudah mulai tumbuh panjang sambil menunggu bis yang akan ditumpanginya. Pikiran baekhyun menerawang, biasanya ia tak perlu repot – repot menunggu bis untuk pergi ke sekolah. Ia akan duduk manis menunggu chanyeol datang menjemput.

" Chanyeol… " Baekhyun menggumamkan nama pria yang selama ini selalu menemaninya, sahabatnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah pagi- pagi. Tujuan baekhyun berangkat sekolah dipagi buta yaitu untuk menghindari Chanyeol. sejak kemarin, pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh namja jangkung itu. bahkan tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan chanyeol.

Bukan, bukan karena ia marah pada chanyeol hanya saja itu karena baekhyun memergoki chanyeol tengah jalan berdua dengan seorang gadis, yang baekhyun ketahui dia adalah ulzzang di sekolah mereka yang bernama Park Soo Rin. Bisa dikatakan jika perasaan baekhyun campur aduk saat melihat mereka berdua. entahlah baekhyun tidak bisa mengartikan perasaannya sendiri. setelah lima belas menit menunggu akhirnya bis yang ditunggu – tunggu tiba, dengan langkah gontai baekhyun menaiki bis. Butuh waktu lima belas menit, hingga akhirnya baekhyun tiba di sekolah.

" baekhyun " seorang gadis mungil yang mempunyai tinggi yang hampir sama, berlari ke arahnya, dia adalah luhan teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat baekhyun.

" pagi baek " sapa luhan dengan senyum

" hai lu…" balas baekhyun dengan senyum yang tak kalah canik dari luhan

" waahhh tumben sekali kau datang sepagi ini, mana chanyeol ? "

Deg

Pertanyaan luhan tentang chanyeol, seketika merubah raut wajah baekhyun.

Luhan masih celingak – celinguk mencari keberadaan laki – laki yang selalu datang setiap pagi bersama sahabatnya tersebut, namun nihil. Tak ada chanyeol yang datang bersama baekhyun.

" hei, kenapa mukamu jadi kusut seperti itu ? apa kau masih memikirkan kejadian yang kemarin ?" tanya luhan, saat mengetahui raut wajah baekhyun yang berubah. Ya, kemarin luhan mengantar baekhyun untuk membeli novel, namun tak disangka justru mereka menemukan chanyeol yang tengah jalan berdua dengan soo rin. Dan pada saat itu, akhirnya baekhyun memilih pulang, dengan wajah tertekuk melupakan buku yang akan dibelinya. Raut wajah baekhyun sekarang, sama persis dengan raut wajah baekhyun kemarin saat menemukan chanyeol yang tengah berduaan.

" hei ada apa denganmu? Kau masih cemburu tentang yang kemarin? " luhan kembali bertanya dan sukses membuat baekhyun terkejut dengan kata-katanya barusan

" a…aku…aku cemburu? " tanya baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada dirinya. Pertanyaan itu lebih tepat ditujukan kepada baekhyun sendiri.

" astaga baek, aku tahu kau cemburu saat melihat soo rin dan chanyeol tengah jalan berdua. Raut wajahmu tak bisa menipuku "

" aku tidak cemburu, hanya saja-" baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya, berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk melanjutkan kata – katanya

" hanya saja kau tak suka melihat chanyeol dengan orang lain " sambar luhan, melanjut kalimat baekhyun yang tergantung " bukan begitu ? "

Baekhyun mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan luhan. Benar apa yang dikatakan luhan, ia tidak suka jika melihat chanyeol dengan orang lain. tak hanya soo rin, baekhyun juga tidak suka kepada setiap wanita yang mendekati chanyeol. luhan bukanlah sahabat yang tidak tahu apa – apa. Ia tahu jika sejak dulu baekhyun sudah menyukai dan mencintai chanyeol, hanya saja gadis itu belum menyadarinya. Mungkin bisa dikatakan jika baekhyun terjebak dalam situasi " friend zone " karena sejak dulu hingga mereka sekarang tumbuh dewasa, hanya chanyeol lah teman sekaligus sahabat yang dekat dengannya. Hingga ketika rasa itu mulai muncul baekhyun tak menyadarinya.

Luhan tersenyum, sahabatnya ini terlalu polos "kau mencintainya baek, tapi kau belum menyadari perasaanmu sendiri terhadap chanyeol. kau harus cepat menyadari perasaanmu sendiri, sebelum chanyeol memilih wanita lain selain dirimu "

Membuat mata baekhyun yang sipit terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu, yang terdengar cepas-ceplos. benarkah itu? benarkah baekhyun mencintainya?. Jujur saja apa yang dikatakan luhan benar. Ia tak suka chanyeol dekat dengan wanita lain yang selalu cari perhatian dengan berbagai cara untuk menarik perhatiannya. Ya, lebih tepatnya cemburu. bagi baekhyun chanyeol adalah miliknya. Tapi apakah benar ia mencintai chanyeol?

.

.

Sudah terhitung tiga hari dan baekhyun sama sekali tak menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan mengakhiri aksinya menghindari chanyeol. Gadis polos itu biasanya tak akan bertahan lama untuk jauh – jauh dari laki – laki tersebut. biasanya kurang dari satu hari mereka sudah kembali berbaikan seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Dan tentu saja sikap baekhyun yang seperti ini membuat chanyeol bertanya – tanya ada apa dengan gadis tersebut.

Chanyeol sebenarnya termasuk tipe laki – laki dingin yang acuh dan tak ingin mengurusi urusan orang lain. namun kali ini chanyeol harus melakukannya, karena ini menyangkut baekhyun gadis yang ia klaim sebagai miliknya sejak dulu. Gadis mungil yang sudah menghindar darinya selama tiga hari belakangan.

Alhasil disinilah chanyeol, menunggu baekhyun di depan gerbang sekolah. Sebenarnya chanyeol sudah datang ke rumah baekhyun untuk meminta penjelasan, tapi entah bagaimana usahanya tersebut selalu gagal menemui baekhyun dengan berbagai macam alasan. Entah baekhyun yang sudah tidur atau baekhyun yang belum pulang dari les vokal dan pianonya hingga malam tiba. Ingin sekali rasanya chanyeol menunggu baekhyun hingga ia pulang dari kegiatannya. tapi ia laki – laki yang cukup tahu diri. Ia tak mungkin meminta penjelasan dari baekhyun yang baru pulang dari kegiatannya, itu sama saja chanyeol menganggu waktu istirahat untuk baekhyun.

Lima belas menit menunggu di depan gerbang,dan akhirnya orang yang ditunggu sejak tadi oleh chanyeol muncul juga. Baekhyun baru saja turun dari bis, rambut dark brown nya ia biarkan terurai, membuatnya sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin. Langkahnya tiba – tiba terhenti saat seseorang menghalangi langkahnya. wajah baekhyun yang tadinya menunduk, kini ia tengadahkan untuk melihat wajah si pelaku.

Jantungnya tiba – tiba saja berdetak tak karuan seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya berada. Ia tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu chanyeol di sekolah sepagi ini. kedua hazel itu bertemu, hingga baekhyun memilih memutuskan kontak terlebih dulu.

"masih mau menghindariku, hmm?" suara baritone chanyeol , betapa rindunya baekhyun akan suara ini.

"maaf aku harus lewat " ujar baekhyun, sambil menundukan wajah. Kembali baekhyun menghindar, namun dengan cepat chanyeol kembali menghalangi langkah baekhyun.

" jangan menghindar kau perlu menjelaskan semuanya padaku, pulang sekolah tunggu aku di parkiran sepeda. Jangan pulang dengan luhan ataupun kyungsoo. Kau hanya akan pulang denganku, aku akan mengantarmu" chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan cepat, kemudian berlalu pergi.

Tanpa sadar baekhyun mengangguk dan baekhyun sendiri tercengang mendengar kalimat perintah chanyeol barusan. Tak ada ucapan protes dari baekhyun karena kini baekhyun hanya bisa menatap punggung chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh menuju kelasnya. Andai saja chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik untuk menatap mata itu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun telah memikirkan perkataan luhan beberapa waktu lalu, dan kini ia sudah yakin akan perasaannya pada chanyeol, ya baekhyun mencintai laki – laki itu. memandangnya bukan hanya sebagai seorang teman ataupun hanya sebagai sahabat, tapi memandangnya sebagai seorang pria.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu kelas baekhyun baru saja bubar, dan kini baekhyun sedang menunggu chanyeol di parkiran sepeda, seperti apa yang chanyeol katakan tadi pagi. Mereka memang berbeda kelas, hingga mempunyai jadwal pulang yang kadang berbeda seperti hari ini.

Baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menunggu, oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi kelas chanyeol. ini sudah hampir dua puluh menit dan chanyeol belum juga muncul. Baekhyun terpaku di tempat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Soo rin tengah mencium chanyeol tepat dibibirnya. Mengapa disaat hatinya telah memilih justru, hal seperti ini yang terjadi.

_To be continue…._

Baru pertama kalinya saya nulis ff segini butuh waktu hingga berminggu - minggu, ini ceritanya masih bersambung sebenarnya, tapi karena ide di otak aku udah buntu jadi segini aja dulu hasilnya. Kelanjutannya nunggu ide yang muncul di kepala aku aja…

See u soon…ppyong~


	4. Anniversary

**You and I ( Our Story )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Luhan (GS)**

**Genre : Fluff, Romance and Hurt (Maybe)**

**It's Genderswitch**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Soo Rin hingga membuat perempuan tersebut sedikit terhuyung karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Jujur saja Chanyeol cukup terkejut atas perlakuan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Chanyeol, kentara sekali raut marah pada wajah tampan miliknya.

"Baekhyun" ucap chanyeol lirih saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang tengah mematung di depan pintu kelasnya. Apakah Baekhyun melihat kejadian barusan? Itulah pertanyaan yang pertama kali muncul di otak Chanyeol. tapi tak perlu waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan jawabannya karena beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu sudah pergi menjauhi kelas Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol." ujar Soo Rin sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chanyeol berusaha menahan lelaki itu agar tidak pergi mengejar Baekhyun.

"Aku menyukaimu." ujar Soo Rin dengan takut-takut, namun tak berniat melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memandang perempuan itu tajam "Lepaskan, apapun yang kau lakukan tadi tak akan merubah apapun. Kau telah merendahkan harga dirimu sendiri, dan apa yang kau perbuat tadi bagiku itu sama saja seperti perempuan murahan."

Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan tersebut dengan kasar, lalu dengan cepat ia berlari untuk menyusul Baekhyun. Tak memperdulikan Soo Rin yang kini tengah mematung diam di tempatnya berdiri dengan menangis sesenggukan. Chanyeol benar, apa yang dilakukannya tadi sama seperti perempuan murahan. Tapi itu semua karena ia terlalu menyukai dan mencintai Chanyeol.

Sejak duduk di kelas satu Soo Rin sudah menyukai teman sekelasnya tersebut. Tapi sayang, hingga sekarang mereka duduk di kelas tiga _senior high school_ Chanyeol sama sekali tak pernah memandangnya. Chanyeol hanya menganggap Soo Rin hanya sebatas sahabat dan teman sekelas tak lebih. Soo Rin tau Chanyeol hanya menyukai dan mencintai Baekhyun seorang, karena laki-laki itu pernah bercerita padanya.

Chanyeol pernah berkata padanya bahwa ia tidak akan pernah tertarik kepada gadis manapun karena ia telah memantapkan hatinya pada Baekhyun. karena itulah dengan modal nekad, berharap jika Chanyeol akan berubah pikiran, gadis itu akhirnya mengambil tindakan berani seperti tadi. Walau pada akhirnya apa yang telah ia lakukan hanya sia-sia, dan berakhir seperti gadis murahan di hadapan Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Chanyeol berusaha menyusul Baekhyun yang kini telah pergi entah kemana. Chanyeol menyusuri setiap sudut sekolah dimana kemungkinan Baekhyun berada, tapi nihil Baekhyun tak berhasil ditemukan dimanapun.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau pulang sendiri?" tanya Luhan, saat berpapasan dengan Chanyeol ketika keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Kau lihat Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol _to the poin._

"Loh, bukankah Baekhyun tadi bilang akan pulang bersamamu?"

"Aku pulang agak terlambat. Ahh…aku rasa Baekhyun sudah di rumah sekarang. Aku duluan" ujar Chanyeol, lalu berlalu mengayuh sepedanya.

Jujur saja perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba merambat di dalam hati Chanyeol, yang Chanyeol hanya ingin lakukan sekarang adalah bertemu Baekhyun dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Dan langkah kakinya menuntunnya ke rumah minimalis yang telah beberapa tahun terakhir menjadi tetangga rumahnya. Dengan sedikit tidak sabaran Chanyeol Chanyeol memencet bel rumah tersebut.

"Siang bibi Jung, apakah Baekhyun sudah pulang?" tanya Chanyeol seraya tersenyum lebar kepada pembantu rumah tangga keluarga Byun tersebut.

"Oh Chanyeol-ah nona Baekhyun belum pulang, mungkin sebentar lagi. Kau mau menunggu?" tanyanya sambil mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk

Baekhyun belum pulang? Kemana perginya anak itu? dalam hati Chanyeol bertanya.

"Ahh tidak, terima kasih bi. Ada PR yang harus aku kerjakan, aku harus segera pulang. Nanti aku akan kemari jika Baekhyun sudah pulang." Chanyeol beralasan, sebelum akhirnya pamit. Bukannya pulang ke rumah, Chanyeol justru kembali mengayuh sepedanya, pergi kembali untuk mencari Baekhyun.

Kemana kau Byun Baekhyun?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan mata panas menahan tangis, Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kelas Chanyeol dengan terburu-buru. Mengapa rasanya sakit sekali saat melihat Chanyeol berciuman dengan gadis lain? akhirnya air mata yang sejak tadi terbendung di pelupuk mata indah itu mengalir membasahi pipi Baekhyun tanpa ia kehendaki. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapus air mata tersebut dengan punggung tangannya.

Ini masih di area sekolah Baekhyun tak ingin teman-temannya yang belum pulang melihatnya, kemudian menginterogasinya kenapa ia menangis. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi menumpahkan kesedihannya disana seorang diri. Hanya isakan lirih yang terdengar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi yang kini telah sepi, karena hampir sebagian siswa sudah pulang.

Apakah ini yang dinamakan cemburu? Ataukah ini sakit hati? Saat seseorang yang kau cintai dan kau sayangi tengah bermesraan dengan orang lain? entahlah Baekhyun belum bisa mengartikan perasaan apa ini. Entah berapa lama baekhyun menangis disana, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dengan mata sembab.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang saat keadaan sekolah sudah mulai sepi, untunglah kamar mandi tersebut belum dikunci oleh penjaga sekolah karena ada kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang berlangsung sore itu. Dengan langkah gontai Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya, walaupun jarak rumahnya sedikit jauh tapi tak ada niatan Baekhyun pulang menggunakan bis, ia hanya ingin menyendiri. Hari sudah merambat petang, tapi bukannya langsung pulang ke rumah Baekhyun justru pergi ke taman dekat komplek rumahnya. Jujur saja ia hanya ingin menghindari Chanyeol, lagi.

"Darimana saja kau?" suara familiar Chanyeol menyapa pendengarannya. Baekhyun yang saat itu tengah duduk menghadap kolam di depannya secara reflek menolehkan kepala, dan menemukan sosok jangkung itu berdiri disana.

"Chanyeol…" baekhyun berujar pelan.

"Darimana saja kau? Mengapa handphonemu tidak aktif?" tanya Chanyeol penuh penekanan, walaupun nada suaranya terkesan dingin tapi Baekhyun tau bahwa terselip rasa kesal dan khawatir dalam intonasi bicara sahabatnya itu.

"A..a..aku.." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia tidak tahu harus beralasan apa. Ia terlalu gengsi jika harus mengatakan alasan yang sesungguhnya. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Chanyeol. Rasanya ia ingin kembali menangis.

"Kau tau aku mencarimu kemana-mana? Orang tuamu bahkan khawatir karena kau tak bisa dihubungi. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk menunggu?" ucap Chanyeol dalam satu tarikan nafas, kentara sekali jika dia cukup kesal.

Selama beberapa menit Chanyeol menunggu jawaban, tapi Baekhyun hanya diam di tempatnya duduk tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, ia lupa jika gadis yang duduk di depannya ini cukup sensitif, mungkin saja kata-katanya barusan telah menyinggung Baekhyun. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengambil posisi duduk samping Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat gadis itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas, dengan suara lebih lembut, laki-laki itu kembali bertanya.

"Baekhyun bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menunggu? Mengapa kau pergi?"

Chanyeol diam, hanya keheningan yang ada diantara mereka. Jujur saja ia yakin jika Baekhyun tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya ini, tapi dugaan Chanyeol ternyata salah, setelah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat diantara mereka, Baekhyun ternyata berbalik menatap lawan bicaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Mengapa aku harus menunggumu? Bukankah kau sedang asyik bermesraan dengan Soo Rin tadi. Bahkan kau tampak menikmatinya, apakah aku harus berdiri terus disana melihat kemesraan kalian, agar kau bisa pamer padaku, huh?" ujar Baekhyun dengan nafas memburu. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, rasanya ia ingin meluapkan segala kekesalannya lewat tangis.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku menikmatinya? _Heol_…yang benar saja, kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi" jawab Chanyeol tidak terima. "Tak ada hubungan apapun antara aku dengan Soo Rin." lanjut Chanyeol tegas.

Deg

Perasaan lega tiba-tiba saja menyusup ke dalam hati Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat penegasan tersebut. Baekhyun lega, ia bahagia bahwa prasangkanya salah. Baekhyun yakin jika Chanyeol tak berbohong padanya, ia dapat melihat kesunggahan di dalam tatapan mata laki-laki itu. Air mata itu kembali menetes membasahi pipi Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol cukup kaget dibuatnya.

"Mengapa kau menangis, hmm?" Chanyeol mengusap lelehan air mata dipipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, lalu membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukan. Mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar karena tangis, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kau cemburu melihatku dengan Soo Rin tadi?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point_.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, mengesampingkan egonya selama ini. Dengan suara sengau khas seperti orang habis menangis Baekhyun berujar "Bukan hanya Soo Rin, tapi aku juga tidak suka melihatmu dengan orang lain..hiks…dan aku juga tidak suka saat kau dicium orang lain."

Chanyeol hanya bisa mengulum senyum, jujur saja ia sangat senang Baekhyun mengatakan itu semua, hal yang Chanyeol tunggu-tunggu selama ini "Maafkan aku, aku berjanji tak akan membiarkan siapapun menciumku lagi seenaknya."

Chanyeol dapat merasakan sebuah anggukan di dadanya "Kau hanya milikku" tutur Baekhyun

Bukan senang mainnya Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Akhirnya gadis itu mengungkapkan perasaanya secara tersirat. Perasaannya ternyata tak bertepuk sebelah tangan selama ini, yang mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun juga mencintainya.

"Ya, aku hanya milikmu Byun Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mencium puncuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun" Chanyeol berucap, tangannya menyentuh dagu gadis itu untuk mendongak menatap wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu" ujar Chanyeol, lalu mencium bibir Cherry itu kemudian melumatnya dengan lembut.

Ya, di taman itulah dimana pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengucapakan kalimat "Aku mencintaimu" pada Baekhyun. Sampai saat ini Chanyeol bahkan masih mengingatnya dan merayakannya setiap tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti hari ini, mereka akan merayakan anniversary mereka yang ke sembilan tahun. Chanyeol berjanji jika ia akan pulang cepat hari ini dan merayakannya di salah satu restoran kesukaan istrinya. Baekhyun beruntung karena Chanyeol tipe pria yang mengingat tanggal-tanggal penting yang terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka.

Tadinya mereka berdua hanya akan merayakannya di rumah, mengingat Baekhyun yang tengah hamil muda, membuatnya tidak bisa berpergian jauh karena mual saat harus berpergian menggunakan kendaraan. Tapi karena istrinya yang terus merengek jika ia sudah lama tidak pergi keluar, akhirnya Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk pergi makan malam.

Untunglah restoran tersebut tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tiga, hanya sisa beberapa berkas lagi yang harus Chanyeol selesaikan sebelum akhirnya ia pulang untuk menjemput Baekhyun.

Kring…Kring…

"Ya, Hyomin-ah"

"Nyonya Besar disambungan telepon _sajangnim_, ada sesuatu yang penting, ini menyangkut istri anda" tanpa mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut Chanyeol segera menghubungkan saluran teleponnya dengan sang ibu.

"_Eomma_"

"Chanyeol-ah…hiks…" terdengar suara tangis dari seberang telepon.

"Ada apa dengan Baekhyun _eomma_?"

"Baekhyun…hiks…" ada jeda sebentar diantara mereka "Dia masuk rumah sakit, dia pendarahan dan tak sadarkan diri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hallo~ long time no see akhirnya saya bisa publish kelanjutan chapter ini, adakah yang masih menunggu? *nyengir*<strong>

**jadi gimana chapter ini reader-deul? Semoga suka yah, sorry for typos...**

**So, review juseyo~**

**Saranghae~ Ppyong~**


	5. It's Hurt

**You and I ( Our Story )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Jongin, Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Genre : Fluff, Romance and Hurt (Maybe)**

**It's Genderswitch**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu jam berlalu dari telepon sang ibu yang mengatakan bahwa istrinya masuk rumah sakit karena pendarahan. Dan disinilah Chanyeol berada sekarang, di rumah sakit pusat kota Seoul.

"_Eomma_" Chanyeol berlari menghampiri sang ibu yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan bertuliskan "Emergency". Setelan jas kantor yang sedikit kusut masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol-ah" sang ibu langsung memeluk putra sulung kesayangannya, matanya sembab dengan wajah basah karena tangis. Chanyeol bisa merasakan kemeja bagian depannya basah karena air mata sang ibu yang seakan tak mau berhenti.

"Chanyeol-ah…Baekhyun…"

"Sssttt…_gwenchana eomma_, semua baik-baik saja, jangan menangis." Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan sang ibu, tapi justru kata-kata Chanyeol barusan justru membuat tangis sang ibu semakin kencang dalam dekapannya.

Dengan terisak sang ibu menceritakan kronologis kejadian yang membuat Baekhyun harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Semua ini berawal ketika sang ibu yang datang berkunjung ke apartemennya untuk menjenguk menantu kesayangannya yang tengah hamil muda. Ia berencana untuk membuatkan salad buah yang merupakan makanan kesukaan Baekhyun. Tapi karena Baekhyun tak mempunyai bahan-bahan yang diperlukan akhirnya ibu Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk pergi ke supermaket untuk membeli bahan-bahan, juga keperluan sehari-hari yang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol butuhkan.

Walaupun ibu mertuanya sudah melarang agar Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal di rumah tapi Baekhyun memaksa jika ia ingin ikut, dengan alasan bahwa ia bosan dan ia ingin membantu. Ia tak ingin membiarkan ibu mertuanya itu pergi sendirian. Akhirnya setelah meyakinkan ibu mertua kesayangannya, Baekhyun diperbolehkan untuk ikut.

Karena jarak supermaket yang dekat, keduanya memilih untuk pergi dengan berjalan kaki. Walaupun pada awalnya ibu mertuanya menolak, tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun kembali berhasil meyakinkan ibu mertuanya tersebut. Hingga kejadian itu tiba-tiba saja terjadi begitu cepat.

Saat itu keduanya telah selesai berbelanja, lampu untuk menyebrang jalan telah berubah menjadi hijau. Tapi naas saat menyebrang jalan tiba-tiba saja datang sebuah sepeda motor menabrak Baekhyun hingga membuat perempuan yang tengah hamil muda itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dan mengalami pendarahan hingga harus dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendapat pertolongan. Sedangkan si pelaku penabrakan sendiri, bukannya berhenti untuk bertanggung jawab ia justru malah pergi menancap gas melarikan diri.

"Maafkan _eomma_…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut ibunya yang masih saja terisak.

"Ssst…jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri _eomma_, tenanglah Baekhyun baik-baik saja." sekali lagi Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Kata-katanya barusan sebenarnya bukan hanya ditujukan untuk membuat tenang sang ibu saja tapi juga pada dirinya sendiri. Hatinya berdetak tak karuan, memikirkan kondisi sang istri yang berada dibalik pintu buram itu. Entah apa yang dokter dan perawat tengah lakukan demi menyelamatkan dua nyawa disana.

Tanpa disadari sang ibu, bahwa kini Chanyeol pun ikut menangis. Air mata tampak mengalir dari sudut matanya namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menghapusnya sebelum sang ibu menyadari. Ia tak ingin menambah beban ibunya yang sedari tadi terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa karena dirinyalah Baekhyun harus terbaring di rumah sakit seperti ini.

Tak lama berselang pintu buram itu terbuka menampilkan sosok seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan dokternya keluar dari ruangan.

"Apakah anda kerabat dari nyonya Byun?"

"Ya, saya suaminya dok. Bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanya Chanyeol, raut cemas tak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya.

"Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Istri anda mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah, benturan yang terjadi juga berdampak pada janinnya. Jika kehamilannya terus dilanjutkan akan sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatan nyonya Byun. Dengan sangat terpaksa kami harus melakukan tindakan medis kuret. Jika tidak dilakukan maka nyawa nyonya Byun dalam bahaya." terang sang dokter.

Penjelasan dokter tersebut jusru semakin membuat tangis sang ibu semakin kencang. Tak bisa Chanyeol pungkiri jika ia juga kini terluka mendengar penjelasan dokter tersebut yang mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa ia telah kehilangan calon buah hatinya yang sudah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun nanti-nantikan.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah keputusan yang harus diambil. Chanyeol tak mungkin membiarkan nyawa Baekhyun dalam bahaya jika tetap harus mempertahankan kandungannya. Bagaimanapun juga Chanyeol tak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun. Biarlah Tuhan berkendak, karena Chanyeol yakin Tuhan telah menuliskan rencana indah untuknya dan Baekhyun dibalik semua ini.

"Lakukan yang terbaik dokter." Chanyeol berucap tegas sedangkan sang ibu kini telah terkulai lemas karena banyak menangis. Ia pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan diluar sudah gelap, ketika Baekhyun dipindahkan ke ruang rawat biasa. Dokter bilang jika Baekhyun harus dirawat beberapa hari kedepan untuk memulihkan keadaannya. Kini hanya Chanyeol seorang yang berada di rumah sakit menunggu Baekhyun. Ibunya telah pulang dengan Jongin, sang adik tadi sore.

Walaupun awalnya menolak tapi pada akhirnya sang ibu mau diajak pulang setelah Chanyeol dan Jongin membujuknya. Chanyeol harus berterima kasih kepada Jongin, karena berkat bantuannya jugalah sang ibu akhirnya bisa tenang dan tak lagi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, atas cobaan yang kini harus ia alami.

Ia tidak menyangka jika dihari pentingnya dengan Baekhyun justru kenyatan pahitlah yang harus ia dapatkan. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang masih terlelap karena pengaruh obat bius. Perempuan yang berstatus istrinya itu masih terlelap tidur di brankar rumah sakit, tanpa tahu bahwa kini ia telah kehilangan janinnya. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan jika istrinya terbangun nanti, Baekhyun pasti akan sangat terpukul.

"Baekhyun _eonni_ belum bangun?" itu suara Kyungsoo, adik iparnya yang datang menjenguk bersama Jongin untuk mengantarkan keperluan Chanyeol.

"Belum, dokter bilang pengaruh obat biusnya sekitar 3 jam, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan terbangun."

"Kau harus kuat _oppa_" ucap Kyungsoo yang kini telah menghambur memeluk Chanyeol dengan berlinang air mata.

"Terima kasih Soo." Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum tapi Kyungsoo bisa melihat ada raut kesedihan dibalik mata yang biasanya selalu bersinar itu.

"Kau berniat untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya?" tanya Jongin yang kini telah mengambil posisi duduk disebrang Chanyeol yang duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun sambil memegangi tangan sang istri yang terbebas dari infus.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah "Aku tidak tahu _Jongin-ah_, bagiku keadaan Baekhyun sekarang jauh lebih penting." ucap Chanyeol sambil memandang wajah Baekhyun yang terlelap damai sama seperti yang tengah jongin lakukan saat ini.

"Kejadian ini pasti akan membuatnya terpukul, Baekhyun _noona_ orang yang kuat. Dengan kau selalu disisinya aku yakin, dia bisa melewati ini semua. Kau harus kuat untuknya _hyung_, jangan pedulikan urusan lain, kesembuhan Baekhyun _noona_ lebih penting dari apapun. Untuk urusan kantor serahkan saja padaku" Ucap Jongin.

"Terima kasih Jongin" hanya ucapan terima kasih yang bisa Chanyeol ucapkan.

Suara mesin penghangat ruangan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar dalam keterdiaman tiga orang di ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut. Tak ada yang membuka suara, hingga suara Chanyeol yang memanggil nama Baekhyun memecah keheningan ketiganya.

"Baekhyun-ah" Chanyeol berujar saat merasakan adanya gerakan dari tangan sang istri. Mata yang biasanya berhiaskan eyeliner itu perlahan terbuka, menatap sayu keadaan sekitar.

"Yeolli…" Baekhyun berujar lirih

"Ya, aku disini Baek. Akan aku panggilkan dokter." Chanyeol bersiap untuk pergi tapi justru genggaman tangan Baekhyun pada tangannya semakin erat, tak mau dilepaskan.

"Biar aku saja yang panggilkan _oppa_" ujar kyungsoo yang langsung bergegas keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Jongin.

"Bagaimana dengan bayi kita, Yeolli? Perutku begitu sakit"

"Tenanglah, dokter akan memeriksanya sebentar lagi."

"Bayiku, yeolli…bagaimana keadaan bayi kita?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan rasa bersalah dan juga kesedihan. Tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun bisa mengartikan dibalik semua tatapan itu, bahwa kini tak ada lagi janin dalam rahimnya. Ia telah kehilangan calon buah hatinya, tangisnya pecah seketika.

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tuhan menyanginya Baek. Ssttt _gwenchana_…semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia di tempat terindah sekarang. Tuhan akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Chanyeol juga merasakan kesedihan karena harus kehilangan calon buah hati mereka. Tapi ia harus tetap kuat demi Baekhyun, seperti apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Hanya isak tangis Baekhyun yang kini terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Hingga tiba-tiba suara itu tak terdengar lagi. Tangan mungil yang tadi mencengkram bajunya erat terkulai lemas disamping tubuhnya. Baekhyun pingsan, dan membuat Chanyeol panik seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oke ini hurt, saya tahu. Sebenernya chapter ini ada dua versi satu versi yang fluffnya dan satu lagi versi yang saya publish ini. Tadinya saya mau publish versi yang itu aja tapi ternyata menurut saya alurnya agak sedikit kecepetan jadi saya publish versi yang ini, versi yang fluffnya saya simpen buat chap depan aja.<strong>

**Tenang abis chap ini ga ada hurt-hurtan (?) lagi kok, chapter kedepan-depannya nanti dipenuhi dengan adegan-adegan manis Chanbaek kok. Jadi gimana chapter ini _reader-deul_?**

**So review juseyo~**

**Saranghae~ Ppyong~**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks To<strong> **: **AuliaPutri14, Guest, V3,bella**.**bdebebell , VampireDPS, exindira, Byul Hun.K, ChanHunBaek, Luckygirl91.

Yang udah nyempatin waktunya buat riview di chap kemarin. Juga yang udah Fav sama Follow.


	6. A New Beginning

**You and I ( Our Story )**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (GS)**

**Rate : T**

**Other Cast : Kyungsoo (GS), Jongin**

**Genre : Fluff, Romance and Hurt (Maybe)**

**It's Genderswitch**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Akan selalu menemani dalam suka maupun duka, dalam senang maupun sedih. Itulah sepenggal janji sakral pernikahan yang pernah Chanyeol ucapkan dihadapan tuhan saat ia meminang Baekhyun untuk menjadi istrinya. Apapun yang terjadi Chanyeol telah berjanji, tidak hanya pada dirinya sendiri tapi juga dihadapan Tuhan bahwa ia akan selalu berada disisi Baekhyun, istrinya yang begitu ia cintai hingga maut memisahkan. Dan apa yang terjadi saat ini, itu semua tak lebih dari ujian kehidupan yang harus Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalui dan sejauh mana kesetiaan Chanyeol diuji.

Lelaki dengan paras tampan itu tampak sibuk membolak-balik membaca laporan di sofa yang berada di ruangan Baekhyun dirawat. Sudah beberapa hari ini Chanyeol tidak masuk kerja karena ia memilih untuk fokus mengurusi Baekhyun di rumah sakit. Alhasil Jonginlah yang menggantikan posisi Chanyeol untuk sementara waktu dan setiap sore sehabis pulang bekerja adiknya itu akan datang ke rumah sakit membawa berkas laporan pekerjaan yang diserahkannya kepada Chanyeol untuk diperiksa. Sebenarnya Chanyeol mencoba professional untuk tidak mencampur adukan masalah pribadi kedalam pekerjaannya, namun mengingat kondisi Baekhyun membuat konsentrasinya terpecah dan membuat pekerjaan yang harusnya selesai tepat waktu menjadi sedikit terbengkalai, karena itulah Chanyeol akhirnya meminta bantuan Jongin untuk mengurusi pekerjaannya, sementara ia mengurusi Baekhyun.

Sesekali mata Chanyeol melirik pada ranjang yang ada di depannya dimana Baekhyun masih tampak terlelap sebelum matanya kembali fokus pada laporan pekerjaannya. Chanyeol berdiri dari sofa, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun saat ia telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya memeriksa laporan. Tangannya menggengam satu tangan Baekhyun yang terbebas dari jarum infus, Baekhyun tampak begitu tenang dan damai jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, sangat jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu jika istrinya itu terjaga. Baekhyun tampak kacau, ia selalu menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit saat ini, oleh karena itu Chanyeol ingin selalu berada disisi Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya dan memberinya kekuatan.

Jujur saja Chanyeol mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun, kejadian Baekhyun pingsan saat mengetahui bahwa ia harus kehilangan calon bayinya tak ayal membuat Chanyeol cemas. ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu kepada istrinya. Dokter sudah menjelaskan bahwa Baekhyun hanya mengalami _shock_ dan keadaannya yang lemah membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Namun hal itu tak serta merta membuat Chanyeol tenang, itulah salah satu alasan Chanyeol memilih untuk menjaga dan merawat Baekhyun sendiri. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar sendiri karena tentu saja ia tetap memerlukan bantuan, beruntung sang ibu dan juga Kyungsoo adik iparnya banyak membantunya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol seraya tersenyum kepada Baekhyun yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata puppy itu mengerjap lucu membiasakan matanya dengan penerangan yang ada di ruangan serba putih itu. Dengan sigap Chanyeol mengatur posisi tempat tidur dan juga bantal dipunggung Baekhyun agar istrinya itu bisa duduk dengan nyaman, lalu menyerahkan segelas air putih yang langsung diminum habis dengan sekali teguk oleh Baekhyun. Bisa dibilang kondisi Baekhyun saat ini jauh lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya kehadiran Chanyeol dan juga keluarganya banyak membantu kesembuhannya walau terkadang Baekhyun masih sering menangis jika ia sedang sendirian atau tiba-tiba terbangun di tengah malam.

"Dimana _eomma_ dan Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya saat ia sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari bangun tidurnya. Tak biasanya ruangannya sepi seperti ini, yang membuatnya tampak begitu berbeda karena biasanya sang ibu mertua dan Kyungsoo selalu datang menemaninya setiap hari selama ia dirawat.

"_Eomma_ tidak datang kemari aku menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat di rumah, sedangkan Kyungsoo mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi untuk membantu membereskan barang-barang. Dokter bilang kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang besok siang." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Bolehkah aku pulang ke apartemen saja?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan takut-takut, entah sudah yang keberapa kali pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir mungil sang istri. Walaupun Baekhyun tahu bahwa jawabannya akan tetap sama.

Chanyeol membelai rambut istrinya sayang "Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjagamu, bisakah kau menjadi gadis penurut untuk suamimu ini? Akan lebih baik untuk sementara kita tinggal bersama dengan _eomma_. Disana ada _eomma_ dan Kyungsoo yang bisa mengawasi dan menjagamu selama aku bekerja untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang terbengkalai, aku janji hanya sebentar setelah itu kita bisa kembali lagi ke apartemen." diciumnya kening sang istri dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol membawa pulang Baekhyun ke rumah orang tuanya, dokter bilang bahwa secara fisik Baekhyun dikatakan telah sehat akan tetapi kondisi psikis Baekhyun masih labil, oleh karena itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk sementara Baekhyun tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Setidaknya disana ada ibunya dan Kyungsoo yang bisa Baekhyun ajak bicara untuk sedikit demi sedikit melupakan kejadian pahit yang menimpanya. Ya walaupun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah mengikhlaskan, tapi jujur saja Chanyeol sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua minggu setelah kejadian keguguran adalah saat-saat tersulit yang dilewati Baekhyun, hampir disetiap hari ia mendapati istrinya menangis. Disaat itulah Chanyeol selalu berada disisinya untuk selalu menguatkan, memberi pengertian dan juga perhatian. Betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun yang mempunyai suami seorang Park Chanyeol. Beruntung bagi Chanyeol karena hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Istrinya yang periang dan ceria kini sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, seperti tak ada yang terjadi.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sudah hampir lima bulan sejak kejadian tersebut. Pagi ini Baekhyun bangun lebih pagi daripada biasanya, perempuan itu sibuk dengan memasak bekal yang akan dibawanya nanti. Jangan tanyakan kemana mereka akan pergi, karena Baekhyun juga tidak tahu. Ini semua adalah keinginan Chanyeol, kemarin setelah pulang bekerja tiba-tiba saja suaminya itu mengajaknya untuk pergi berlibur. Ketika Baekhyun bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi berlibur Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan berkata rahasia.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil pekerjaannya selesai dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Chanyeol pasti akan menyukainya, ya Baekhyun membuatkan masakan kesukaan Chanyeol, kimbap segitiga kesukaan suaminya. Walaupun Baekhyun tak cukup mahir membuat masakan tersebut tapi Baekhyun berusaha sebaik mungkin.

"Kau membuatnya dengan sempurna sayang."

Sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dan melihat Chanyeol sudah tampak rapih. Pipinya merona mendapat pujian dari sang suami, Baekhyun tak terbiasa dengan itu semua karena Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah melontarkan pujian. Jadi ketika Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat _cheesy_ seperti itu sudah dapat dipastikan jika beberapa saat kemudian rona merah muda akan menghiasi pipinya.

Cup

Satu kecupan mendarat dibibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum malu mendapati perlakuan romantis suaminya pagi ini, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli, karena tingkah malu-malu Baekhyun.

"Hentikan Yeolli, aku harus menyiapkan barang keperluan yang akan kita bawa nanti."

"_Jja_. Mandi dan bersiaplah. Berdandanlah yang cantik" canda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, setelah membereskan semuanya ia pun segera bergegas mandi dan mempersiapkan bekal dan perlengkapan yang akan dibawanya nanti. Kurang dari sejam Baekhyun sudah tampil rapih dan wangi dan tanpa membuang waktu mereka pun segera berangkat.

"Kau belum memberitahuku kemana akan pergi?" tanya Baekhyun saat keduanya sudah berapa di dalam mobil.

"Kita akan pergi ski ke Gangwon-do." jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum terukir di wajah pria tampan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Sepasang suami istri itu tiba di Gangwon-Do ketika hari sudah sore sehingga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu dan memutuskan bermain ski besok pagi. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini karena cuaca diluar sedang tidak bersahabat. Sesampainya di penginapan keduanya langsung jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan, lagipula cuaca sangat mendukung mereka untuk bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur.

Hari telah berganti malam sejak kedatangan mereka. Sejak satu jam yang lalu Chanyeol sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, sedangkan Baekhyun masih setia menutup matanya. Perempuan yang dicintainya itu masih setia bergelung dengan selimut, dengan posisi dada Chanyeol ia jadikan sebagai tumpuan sedangkan dua lengannya melingkar memeluk perut Chanyeol seolah mencari kehangatan. Baekhyun benar-benar lelah pikir Chanyeol, bahkan saat Chanyeol bangun satu jam yang lalu pun Baekhyun tampak tak terusik.

Chanyeol tersenyum, dalam hati dan pikirannya saat ini adalah hanya rasa syukur kepada tuhan karena telah mengirimkan Baekhyun ke dalam kehidupannya. Ya walaupun kebahagiaan itu belum terasa lengkap tanpa ada sosok malaikat kecil buah cinta mereka. Bukannya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak berusaha, bahkan setelah kecelakaan yang dialami Baekhyun berbagai program mereka lakukan untuk segera mendapatkan momongan. Hanya saja tuhan mungkin belum percaya untuk menitipkan seorang malaikat kecil di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Eonnie_" suara yang tak asing menyapa indera pendengaran Baekhyun, pandangannya menatap sekeliling mencoba mencari darimana arah suara itu berasal.

"Kyungsoo, Jongin" mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membola melihat istri dan saudara iparnya sudah berada di tempat dimana mereka menginap. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mereka untuk sarapan.

"Kalian?" tunjuk Chanyeol "Mengapa kalian bisa berada disini?"

"Eii...kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu? Seperti melihat hantu saja." tukas Jongin "Kemarin kami pergi ke rumah _eomma_, _eomma_ bilang jika kalian sedang pergi berlibur kemari. Mendengar kalian pergi berlibur. Kyungsoo langsung merengek meminta untuk pergi berlibur juga kemari. Lagipula aku tak mungkin menolak keinginan seorang ibu hamil yang sedang mengidam bukan?"

Plak

"Awww..." rintih Jongin saat satu pukulan keras sukses Jongin dapatkan dari sang istri.

"Kau baik-baik saja Soo? jarak Seoul dan Gangwon-Do terbilang cukup jauh." tanya Baekhyun cemas. Ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi Kyungsoo yang tengah hamil muda, karena menurut Baekhyun kondisi seorang yang tengah hamil muda itu sangat riskan.

"Aku baik-baik saja _eonni_. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Jadi kalian berlibur kemari untuk bermain ski juga?" Chanyeol menginterogasi keduanya.

"Tentu saja, tidak _oppa,_ Aku tidak akan bermain ski. Tapi Jongin, tentu saja ya." Jawab Kyungsoo enteng sembari tersenyum lebar pada pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"YA...apa maksudmu? Aku tidak bisa bermain ski." Protes Jongin

"Karena itulah aku meminta Chanyeol oppa untuk mengajarimu."

"_Mwo__?__"_

"Jadi kapan kalian akan berangkat? Aku tak sabar ingin melihat Jongin bermain ski agar dia dapat mengajariku nanti. Aku dengar jika Baekhyun _eonni_ cukup mahir bermain ski. Oh...aku jadi tak sabar ingin melihatnya." Kyungsoo berujar penuh semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berjalan kearah tempat Kyungsoo menunggu mereka. Setelah tiga puluh menit bermain ski bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Chanyeol tak ikut beristirahat karena Jongin memintanya untuk mengajarinya bermain ski.

"_Eonni_ kau benar-benar hebat, aku tak menyangka jika _eonni_ bisa bermain ski seperti itu."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan _Soo-ya_. Aku hanya pemain ski pemula."

"Ya walaupun pemula tapi kemampuan ski-mu jauh di atas rata-rata daripada Jongin. Berdiri di papan ski-nya pun dia masih sering terjatuh."

Pandangan keduanya terfokus pada balik jendela dimana Chanyeol tengah mengajari Jongin. Keduanya terkekeh melihat bagaimana Chanyeol mengajari Jongin.

"_Eonni_ apakah bermain ski itu lelah? Sepertinya kau tampak lelah _eonni_. Wajahmu pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Benarkah? Aku baik-baik saja Soo."

"Kau berbohong, tunggulah disini akan kumintakan teh hangat untukmu."

Namun sebelum Baekhyun bisa mencegah, istri dari adik iparnya itu sudah lebih dulu menghilang dibalik pintu. Baekhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan calon ibu muda itu. Ya sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo memang benar adanya. Sejak tadi pagi Baekhyun sudah merasa pusing dan setelah bermain ski entah kenapa tenaganya seperti terkuras habis. Tanpa ingin membuat Chanyeol khawatir Baekhyun beralasan bahwa ia ingin istirahat sebentar untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang ditinggal sendiri.

"Terima kasih Soo" Baekhyun mengambil alih secangkir teh hangat dari tangan Kyungsoo lalu meminumnya. Tapi sepertinya teh hangat tersebut tak banyak membantu, bahkan kini pusing yang tadi melandanya disertai dengan rasa mual.

"Aku ke toilet dulu"

"Apa perlu kuantar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya namun belum juga melangkah tubuh itu sudah ambruk lebih dulu. Beruntung Kyungsoo dengan sigap menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang ambruk sehingga tak terjerembap ke lantai.

"Astaga _eonni_ kau kenapa? Bangunlah _eonni_. Tuan Tolong aku." mohon Kyungsoo pada seorang pria baya yang duduk di dekat mereka.

"Baekhyun..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kegelisahan tampak jelas di wajah Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak, jika tadi ia melihat sang istri pingsan di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Chanyeol benar-benar khawatir, jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Baekhyun maka itu semua adalah kesalahannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya dokter?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol ketika dokter yang memeriksa Baekhyun itu keluar dari ruangan Baekhyun berada.

"Istri anda Hamil dan dia kelelahan. Beruntung ia tidak terjatuh saat bermain ski tadi, karena jika hal itu sampai terjadi, itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi kehamilannya. Jangan biarkan dia berolahraga terlalu berat. Tolong perhatikan istri anda, saya permisi."

"Baekhyun"

"Chanyeol"

Betapa leganya Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Laki-laki itu segera merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Dan apa dokter bilang tadi? bahwa Baekhyun kini tengah hamil. Kabar itu benar-benar hadiah yang dinanti-natikan Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun selama ini.

"Yeolli, dokter bilang jika aku hamil." air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya air mata itu turun dengan dramatis ke pipinya.

"Ssst...jangan menangis" diusapnya air mata yang jatuh di pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Berbahagialah..." dikecupnya satu persatu kening, mata, hidung dan berakhir di bibir Baekhyun oleh Chanyeol.

Tapi sepertinya tangis itu tak ingin berhenti mengalir dari mata Baekhyun. Tangis bahagia memenuhi ruangan Baekhyun. Akhirnya keinginan hadirnya sosok malaikat kecil diantara mereka dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol juga ikut meneteskan air mata. Hanya ada tangis bahagia sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih mereka saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**** or End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana Chapter ini****?**** Sudah agak panjangan kan**? **Semoga kalian bisa menikmati apa yang saya tulis ini ya walaupun alurnya kecepetan...hehehe...**

**Akhirnya Baek hamil juga. Fyi, ff ini mungkin akan dilanjut jika ada yang menginginkannya untuk lanjut. Jika tidak akan saya akhiri di chapter ini **

**Last but not least, review juseyo~**

**Saranghae~ ppyong~**

**Regrads, ryubee 02 februari 2016**


End file.
